


Sleeping With A Friend

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! - Freeform, Light Smut, Nagisa Hazuki/Rei Ryugazaki - Freeform, Rei and Nagisa, Rule 63, fem! nagisa/rei, fem!Nagisa, fem!Nagisa Hazuki, light free! smut, minor smut, nagisa hazuki x rei ryugazaki lemon, nagisa hazuki x rei ryugazaki lime, rule 63 Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Nagisa and Rei request prompt</p><p>Rei is adamant with the girl that annoys him every single day, day in and day out, that he has joined the track team. Nagisa, however, doesn’t give up on her “beloved” Rei-Chan, and realizes there’s only one option left…and it doesn’t involve keychains and posters. </p><p>Rated M for Nagisa's "unconventional" methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Varying off of my Fem!Nitori x Rin drabbles, I decided to try my hand at writing a female Nagisa Hazuki and Rei. I love their relationship, it's my second ranked OTP (Rintori coming in first, of course.) 
> 
> This was one of the fem!Nagisa x Rei request prompts I got from an anon on my tumblr (actuallycnn.tumblr.com). PLEASE KEEP REQUESTING REIGISA PROMPTS! I need more of those. <3
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies! 
> 
> Kayla
> 
> (PS. I'm sorry if the "sex" seems rushed! I really wanted to keep it to a short drabble. And yes, I'm playing into that "Nagisa is a proud thug seme" outlook.)

            Rei had no idea how he got himself in this situation. Well, he _kind of_ did, but it wasn't the biggest thing on his mind right now. What he was focused on was the soft breathing underneath him, curled up into his bare side, fingers paused on his smooth chest, medium-length semi-curly blonde locks that smelled like a field of flowers spread out on his pale shoulder, it wrapping around to his neck. His long, slender hand rubbed lazy circles into a bare pale back, tracing chemistry and physics formulas into the soft skin that was somewhat slick with sweat, but still had a pleasant girly smell, like that of vanilla. Rei smiled softly and closed his lavender eyes. He had just slept with Nagisa Hazuki. And he wasn't talking "sleep" like sleep in the same bed with their backs to each other. Rei meant flat-out sex with Nagisa Hazuki.

            He got himself into this "mess" by allowing himself to be seen by the blonde girl who was foaming at the mouth for a fourth member to go on her and her friends' swim team for the high school they attended, Iwatobi High. There was only _one_ person she wanted for the team, and that was _him_. Lucky him. She courted him for several weeks after the pool got cleaned up and operational, waiting for him after track practice, running with him to school in the mornings, finding him in the hallways, giggling his name during class.

            She was a nightmare.

            But she was _his_ nightmare.

            He left a small kiss on her forehead, feeling her shift softly, looking absolutely exhausted. Rei expected nothing less from the swimmer...they had done a _lot_. Just thinking about what they did made Rei a bit harder, but he quickly calmed himself down. He looked out the window in his bedroom, thanking god that his parents weren't home for the weekend. He put a hand in the blonde's hair, and let his fingers flow through it.

            If someone told him a month ago that he'd lose his virginity to Nagisa Hazuki, he'd spit out whatever he was drinking and laugh loudly. _Yeah, right._ Rei wouldn't be caught _dead_ around the girl, let alone let her take one of the most intimate parts of him. Rei could barely stand Nagisa at the beginning. She would _never_ do her homework, change subjects on a whim, talk loudly, say inappropriate things, mess with other people by pulling pranks and jokes, and, worst of all — calling him Rei-Chan after he adamantly told her to _not_ do so.

            "That's _not_ my name!"

            "If you join the swim team, I'll stop calling you Rei-Chan, Rei-Chan!"

            That was Rei's everyday life. Having joined the track team, Rei was very confident that Nagisa would get the message and leave him alone. He could only join one after school club and he chose track. _Period_. However, Rei soon found out that Nagisa was as determined as Rei was stubborn. A _perfect_ match.

            Nagisa would try to bribe him with these stupid key chains, posters, and promises to leave him alone. Rei was a very, very intelligent young man — he knew that if he joined that swim team, she'd be even more annoying to him. However, when Nagisa told Rei she'd totally stop bothering him about the swim team if he helped her on their chemistry test by having her over to study, he nearly leapt at the chance. It was too good to be true. Basically spending about two hours ranting to Nagisa about chemical properties and the periodic table (which was one of Rei's favorite past times) was an offer from heaven itself.

            So he took it.

            Little did he know that this intensive study would turn into a passionate display of flung clothes around his room and apartment, constant whimpers and moans, and end up with her in his arms like a delicate china doll.

            Rei was in love with the annoying blonde, as she was in love with him.

            Nagisa was deeply in love with Rei, since she was very taken. She _refused_ to give up on getting him onto the swim team. He was intelligent and athletic. He had everything...even if he was almost always so cold and calculating. Nagisa was positive she could yank him out of that mindset, and she basically did. Rei was shocked when he found himself opening up to Nagisa tonight, ending up talking about everything and anything on his own accord. Rei looked up to trace patterns on his bedroom ceiling with his lavender eyes. He just wanted to relive what happened _over and over_ again...~

            Rei and Nagisa arrived at Rei's apartment about an hour after school, since they took their sweet time getting to the station and walking to Rei's residence. Nagisa wouldn't stop talking about swim team and her day, always being sure to drop a "Rei-Chan" in every other sentence. She knew that it got on Rei's nerves, but she also knew that he secretly _loved_ the affectionate term she gave to him. Which, in turn, is why Rei called Nagisa, Nagisa-Kun instead of Nagisa-Chan. He would see her button nose wrinkle up in distaste, but she never led on. They were a perfect sparring match, always leaving Rei on his toes and always leaving Nagisa wanting more of a powerful reaction from the tall megane.

            They sat down on the living room floor, their chemistry books sprawled out in front of them, pencils and loose leaf paper littering the floor, Ai playing around on her graphing calculator as Rei droned on and on about the concept behind stoichiometry, making _several_ charts and providing _several_ examples.

            Nagisa, however, only had one thing on her mind. Getting Rei-Chan to join her swim team. She wasn't as innocent as she usually led on, and she knew that Rei knew that. He knew her very well, but she was a huge mystery — an enigma of sorts — to him. Rei was able to read people very easily. He could usually tell what someone was going to do or say, and the reasons the person did/said what they did. However, with Nagisa, Rei was always on high alert. When he thought he had the slim blonde figured out, she would ratify all the findings he had gotten and make him begin a new study, which happened every other day in their lives. Nagisa was a challenge and Rei loved to work hard. It was the best of both worlds.

            Nagisa knew that no matter how many key chains she offered or posters she inspired, Rei would say no. She had confirmed her feelings for him through herself. He made her feel light as a feather, and she _loved_ to get under his skin. His reactions were nothing short of adorable and hilarious, and she loved seeing his face turn red at the snap of a finger. She was his to take...and she was determined to do so. When Nagisa asked for help in chemistry, she _did_ technically need it, since she had a big fat D- in the class. But she requested help because she knew that Rei would allow her to go over to his parents' apartment and let her study with him into the night.

            And _nothing_ turned Rei on more than multiple equations and problems.

            Nagisa knew that for _sure_.

            Their studying started out like most of their study sessions. Nagisa sat down, cross-legged, pulling out her textbook and studying the material for less than two minutes before whining,

            "Rei-Chan...I'm _bored_."

            To which Rei would _always_ reply,

            "Too bad, Nagisa-Kun. Do you want to fail?"

            And Nagisa, being the little adorable smart ass she is would say,

            "If I fail, will you give me _extra_ tutoring, Rei-Chan?"

            And the bickering would go on from there.

            But not tonight.

            Nagisa sat close to Rei, letting out an exasperated sigh, scooting closer to see what he was writing, leaning over his shoulder. She could feel the heat from his cheeks radiating into her chest as she affectionately linked her arms around his neck as she crouched behind his sitting figure, enjoying the soft carpet. She giggled softly and squinted at the multiple numbers and copying of the periodic table.

            "Rei- _Chaaan_." Nagisa whined, nuzzling her nose into his ear, making him jump back and pry the girl off of him.

            She just loved to touch him...and he loved to be touched. Nagisa didn't need to know that detail, though.

            _"Stop."_ Rei strictly spoke, continuing to scribble down numbers and properties, his navy blue, perfectly groomed eyebrows arching together, his red glasses slipping down his slim nose.

            Nagisa happily observed the megane for a few minutes, noticing his long and slim pale fingers that gripped his pencil carefully, the miniscule scratching sounds of pencil lead hitting paper filling the quiet living room, Nagisa's magenta eyes glued to the paper Rei was writing on. She turned her attention back to his beautiful hands, and how they were fast and articulate, seemingly never in bad condition. Nagisa looked up and couldn't help but blurt out her thoughts.

            "You have very beautiful hands, Rei-Chan."

            Rei paused his ministrations on the paper, slowly looking up at the soft magenta eyes Nagisa possessed. His breath was taken away. He was never called " _beautiful_ " before for something as mundane as his fingers. His lavender eyes glanced down to his long fingers, observing them closely. He looked back at Nagisa who firmly planted herself across from him on the floor, a sweet smile gracing her features.

            "Th-thank you, Nagisa-Kun." Rei coughed, startled, shaking his head.

            Nagisa crawled a bit closer to the intelligent male, their knees brushing against the other's. He was frozen. He never noticed the little plum-colored spots in her magenta eyes that reflected various tones of pink, or the bright blonde areas of her hair and the others that came across as a dark blonde. He stared at her long brown eyelashes with no makeup on them. Rei let out a long sigh. He was far too involved.

            "You're welcome, Rei-Chan..." Ai smiled happily, still scooting closer.

            Rei swallowed dryly. She was daringly close. He cleared his throat once more, annoyed, pushing up his red glasses.

            "You're too close to me, Nagisa-Kun. Get off!"

            "I don't want to... _Rei-Senpai."_ Nagisa whimpered, her eyes flickering with mystery as she breathed the last bit of her sentence.

            Rei froze. _Did she...did she just call him Rei-Senpai?!_

            "D-Di-"

            "You need to articulate more, _Rei-Senpai_." Nagisa smirked, her hands on her thin hips.

            "S-stop calling me that! _Right now_!" Rei demanded, hating how red his face was getting. He felt like he was going to pop.

            " _No_." Nagisa defied, crawling closer and basically sitting in his firm lap. She settled herself in and buried her tired face into his neck. He gasped and tried to shove Nagisa off.

            "Get off of me, Nagisa-Kun!" Rei whined, never willing to admit that his heart was racing with excitement.

            "But Senpai-"

            Nagisa was cut off by Rei's thin pale lips smashing sloppily against hers. Her eyes widened, absolutely shocked at how Rei just jumped into what he desired. His hands were trembling against her back, and Nagisa could tell that Rei had never kissed anybody before. He was far too nervous, his lips taut and stiff. Nagisa pulled away and licked her lips before beginning to lip at the corners of Rei's mouth. Rei let out another loud gasp, his body beginning to tremble. He gripped at her shirt, his chest heaving up and down.

            Rei couldn't help but want to curse aloud at how there was no formula to pleasuring a female you liked. He kissed her back slowly, trying to follow the pattern of her lips. As always, Rei learned quickly. He meshed them together once again, feeling Nagisa shove him backwards onto the ground flat, crawling on top of him. He was breathless as he glared up at the girl, his lavender eyes hiding images of lust.

            "Nagisa-Kun," Rei panted briefly, "this is _inappropriate_!"

            _"You_ started it, Rei-Chan." Nagisa giggled, her small yet perky chest nearly in his face. He growled.

            "It's Rei-Senpai, isn't it?" He admitted, showing how primal he was becoming.

            Nagisa let out a loud moan and basically pounced on the nerdy boy, gyrating her hips in a desperate attempt to make Rei rip her clothes off. She had no idea it would progress this far. Of course Nagisa wanted to pleasure Rei and pleasure herself, since she was painfully interested in the nerd, but she also wanted to make him feel so good that he'd come crawling back for more...by being on her swim team. Rei fiddled with the buttons on Nagisa's uniform shirt, fumbling with her tie.

            "Rei-Senpai..." Nagisa chimed, helping him along.

            "Hmph?" Rei hummed, his mouth preoccupied.

            "Do you want to pleasure me?" Nagisa whispered in his ear, visibly seeing the megane shiver.

            "Y-yes..." He sinfully admitted, nearly hanging his head.

            "You can only do it...if you promise me _one_ thing." Nagisa teased, gyrating her slim hips once more.

            "Unng..." Rei whined softly, his glasses sliding further down his nose.

            "You join my swim team..." She smirked proudly, putting her hands across her chest, beaming.

            Rei was about to seethe when Nagisa pulled off her dress shirt, raising a dark blonde eyebrow. "Well...are you going to?"

            " _Fuck it_." Rei cussed aloud, causing Nagisa's eyes to widen as she was flipped onto her back, her wrists pinned.

            "R-Rei-Chan-" Nagisa began, absolutely startled.

            "Rei-Senpai, Nagisa-Kun..." He smirked, nipping her ear. He reveled in the moan he got. He saw someone do that in a movie once.

            " _I want to touch you_..." Nagisa giggled, loosening his red tie.

            "You _slut_..." Rei moaned hotly, biting her neck, in a teasing mood.

            _"Tease."_ She snapped, biting his shoulder hard.

\--

            Rei felt the adventurous girl snuggle up to his warm side once more, his thumbs tracing the lean muscle that rippled from her abdomen to her thighs, his navy hair drooping in his face, Nagisa's blonde locks nearly melding with his. He pulled her even closer in bliss. He was about to press another wet kiss against her temple when he heard the telephone ring. It could stand to ring a bit longer, couldn't it?  


End file.
